dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Agent West
}} NSA Special Agent 'Orin West'His first name was never mentioned in the show but was part of the WB The Zeta Project website, transcribed at World's Finest Online/ was part of the team searching for the rogue infiltration unit Zeta. History West's NSA career was fraught with mistakes and poor judgment. While he still posed a threat to Zeta's freedom in his own right, he would just as often fumble a capture and allow him to slip away. His messes would sometimes endanger innocents and Zeta would have to save them. He was a fan of Sentries of the Last Cosmos until Eldon Michaels got control of the franchise. In his first encounter with Zeta, West opened fire in a crowded hoverbus station. Agent Bennett confiscated his sidearm for it. Forever after, Bennett was left frustrated with the man. West was the only NSA agent on the Fenton City train with Zeta and Ro. He ignored orders to wait for backup and tried to capture the fugitives himself. Without his holoscanner, he resorted to poking people and asking if they were a synthoid. In the end, he did corner Zeta but accidentally damaged the train when his gun went off; Zeta escaped after saving the train and West escaped being blamed. He watched Showbizt Planet when he was meant to be working, which did mean he noticed Adam Heat was in Macau and the "Adam" in Hillsburg had to be Zeta. In a rare moment of competence, he slipped a tracking device on the Batmobile. While he somehow managed to hold onto his job, West's bungling — which had grown to include blowing up the NSA hover-van, handcuffing Bennet to his desk and arresting the bureau chief — eventually got him and Agent Lee assigned to an out-of-the-way dead-end lead. Unexpectedly, they did indeed catch up with Zeta here, finding him, Ro, and Krick, a bounty hunter at an abandoned candy factory. By the time it was over, though, West was left hanging from a catwalk, giving Lee (whose perspective toward Zeta had been changed by the encounter) an excuse to save him and let Zeta escape yet again. West was left stunned and confused when Lee quit the Zeta team but quickly fell in with Agent Rush instead. When the NSA had captured Zeta's accomplice Bucky Buenaventura, West was forced to watch him. West then let him have computer access to show him how he could beat a video game; this allowed Bucky to escape. The agent followed that up by mistakenly shooting at a captured Zeta, damaging the NSA's plane and allowing the synthoid to escape too. Appearances * "The Accomplice" * "His Maker's Name" * "Change of Heart" * "West Bound" * "Hicksburg" * "Taffy Time" * "Ro's Reunion" * "Absolute Zero" * "Wired" * "Hunt in the Hub" * "Cabin Pressure" * "On the Wire" * "The River Rising" * "Countdown" Trivia * On the old website for The Zeta Project, West was said to have been part of "Scout Unit Four" with Lee and after they "botch a chance to capture Zeta at the Wood Valley Maryland hoverbus station... they get assigned to Agent Bennet's personal detail as their punishment." transcribed at World's Finest Online/ * Agent West shares hair color, a surname, and a voice actor with Wally West. The characters are never said to be related but it's certainly being implied. References Category:A to Z West West